Confessions Continued
by HoneyBadgerDCFF
Summary: In this sequel to Confessions of a Counselor! Badger continues his work in the counseling office, spending every day helping the champions in the league. While his life is peaceful, however, there are things working in the background now. Syndra's keeping a secret from him, tensions between his love and Ionia are building, and, in the midst of it all, he still has to go to work!
1. Chapter 1, Love, Katarina and Cassiopeia

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

CAN WE PLAY THE DRUMROLL PLEASE? HONEYBADGERDC HAS ARISEN FROM THE DEPTHS OF WRITERS BLOCK HELL IN ORDER TO GIVE TO YOU THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL THAT HAS BEEN DEMANDED OF ME. AND BY DEMANDED, I MEAN PRACTICALLY DRAGGED OUT OF MY HEAD BY SOMEONE SHOVING THEIR ARM UP MY- oh look a penny.

Finally! Confessions Continued is here! Woo! And with it, I hope to bring you guys some great new counselling sessions, some new story lines, and OH SO MUCH DRAMA (and a lot of laughs!)

This story will be continuing the adventures of a certain Summoner and Syndra, during which we will see more of Runeterra, understand Syndra's past, and even find out just why the hell this dude is spending his time trying to fix the problems of Champions, some of which would rather slice him apart than talk!

Also, and here's a big change, I am going to be taking YOUR SUGGESTIONS for Counselling sessions within the story, and I will credit those who gave me the idea!

Thank you to **InfectedOtter** from two years ago for his idea for this counselling session!

Please, as always, leave a review if you like it, along with your suggestions for a counselling session!

Remember to Favorite/follow the story (and/or, well, ME! WOO).

Also feel free to check out my facebook page ( the URL /honeybadgerdcff) or my ! (the URL /HoneybadgerDC).

Okay! Enjoy!

* * *

The clock in the corner of the office tick'd slowly, the only sound actually breaking the silence of the room. Beside the clock was a large desk, the top of which was stacked with organized papers

She sat in the small room, her feet sitting still on the wooden floors and her stomach still settling from the latest round of her ailment. She'd been feeling sick for days, her mornings spent clutching the porcelain bowl.

Her fiance left early in the mornings, so he hadn't been around to see it. She was certainly glad about that. He, of all people, should never see her on her knees, caught in a position of weakness and desperation.

After this had continued for a week, Syndra finally prompted herself to go see someone who could help her. The _only_ person she'd allow to help her. Could she be dying? Could her power be killing her body? Was it failing? She'd read about things like that before.

It was hard to not feel anxious and nervous about it all, but she'd been taught to remain calm under situations of stress. So she sat there, silent and absolutely still, waiting for her diagnosis.

A few minutes later, the door to the room opened, and the recognizable figure of Soraka entered, holding a board with a sheet of paper on it. Her face was… mixed.

"Be honest with me," the Sovereign said, looking at her expression, "Am I dying?"

Soraka looked at her and sighed, she was quite torn on this. On the one hand, she should be elated for this human. On the other hand, because of who she was to the world and to Ionia…

"No," she said, "You are not dying, Syndra. You're pregnant."

Syndra stared at the other, her eyes going wide as she took a sharp breath. Her hands tightened in her lap.

"You're… _joking_ , right?" She asked, "You must be joking."

Soraka shook her head, before passing her the board, "No. Go ahead and read it yourself, but you're about six weeks," she said. "Congratulations are in order, I suppose."

"Spare me," Syndra replied. "We both know you aren't happy that the Dark Sovereign is going to have an heir. You _or_ Ionia…"

Soraka crossed her arms, before letting out a deep sigh.

"My task is not to engage in the adversity of mortals, merely heal them and offer them words of wisdom. Your conflict with your homeland is not my conflict, nor am I your enemy. I suppose you know that since you came to me."

"I only came to you because I know you cannot harm me," Syndra said, her hand moving to her stomach as she read over the paper. "While I don't really like any Ionian, I at least know you are a trustworthy being. As if that means you'd like me anyway."

Her eyes glared at the Star Child.

"Otherwise you'd actually _mean_ that congratulations, instead of giving me that stare of fear and hatred that I loathe so much."

Soraka raised an eyebrow. "I'm not staring at you with hatred, I'm looking at you with concern. There is a difference, Dark Sovereign," she said.

"You are powerful, your magical abilities are on par with the forces of the cosmos themselves. Pregnancies… They are tricky in normal women. Sorceresses and witches, even more so due to the magic. But _you?_ "

She sighed again.

"There is a good chance you will not carry to term because of the sheer amount of power flowing through you."

Syndra's face went from an expression of agitation to one of concern, distress, even fear.

"Are you saying that there's a chance it will never be born at all? That I might never..."

Soraka nodded.

"It's a fifty fifty chance. As I said, Right now, I would say you are about six weeks pregnant. We will know whether or not the baby will survive at around twelve weeks."

She frowned, before stretching out a hand to Syndra's shoulder.

"Trust in the stars, Syndra. Perhaps this is a good omen for you, a reward for all of your efforts as of late."

Syndra looked up at her once more, her expression once again changing to one of surprise. "Come again?"

"The leaders of Ionia have not been blind to your activities," She said, "While some are… _aggressive_ towards you, sometimes needlessly so…"

"Irelia."

"Others have noted your progress and attempts to better yourself, to be a force for good. It is why most of us keep our distance from you, as it has been requested that we give you your space to choose which path you desire."

Syndra's eyes gleamed as she seethed. She knew she'd been spied on, she wasn't stupid, but to know that they were just waiting for her to step out of line…

"If you're truly neutral," Syndra said, "then you will do me one kindness."

"Yes?"

"Keep this a secret," she said. "Between you and I. If anyone asks why I came here today, tell them I caught a temporary illness and you gave me medicine to remedy it, to further 'pacify' me."

Soraka's face turned into a deeper frown as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I am not a spinner of lies, Sovereign," she said. "I cannot promise you that I will mislead others into thinking things that are not true."

"Just keep it to yourself for now," Syndra said, "I will reveal it when I know that it's actually coming. You said it yourself, there's a good chance it won't survive…"

Her hand moved to her stomach once more.

"And I don't see the point in stirring potential fires when there might be nothing to go on about. You may be neutral, and others may be giving me a chance, but there are some who would use this as an opportunity to strike me when I am not at my strongest."

"You do have a point... It is not my preference to lie but…"

She sighed, but smiled, "Consider it my gift to you for working hard on redeeming yourself. I shall attempt to keep this to myself, at least until the twelve weeks are up. Although…"

Syndra's eyebrow raised as she stood.

"Although?"

"If I am asked directly, I will not be able to hide this secret well. I am a terrible liar, having had no practice doing so."

Syndra looked at her again, before her hand clutched the other's throat, her palm glowing with purple magic. The Star child looked alarmed, but was surprised when Syndra did not hurt her, though a warm feeling could be felt in her neck.

"What… What are you doing?"

"I'm placing an enchantment on you," She said, "If you ever try to say any words having to do with pregnancy within the next six weeks, you will instead use words such as 'sick' to describe the condition. Consider it insurance."

She sneered, "You don't have to lie if you can't actually speak, hmm?"

Soraka's brows furrowed again.

"Do you really have so little faith in me?"

"No. I don't. I don't have faith in anyone."

"That's not true?"

"Oh?"

"You have faith in your fiance, do you not?"

Syndra went wide eyed as she dropped her hand from the other and stomped her foot.

"Really?! You all spied on the proposal too?!"

"Not all of us, just… A few people. I thought it was sweet."

"Bah! You're all deplorable!"

"If it makes a difference, Karma tried to intervene on your behalf!"

"I'm leaving!"

"No! Wait! I still need to conduct some tests on your prEindigestion!"

The door slammed behind Syndra now, Soraka lifting her hand to her neck and coughing.

"Mortals…"

* * *

Okay. So she was pregnant. Alright. It was to be expected, wasn't it? After all, she was engaged, and they were indulging in _those_ sort of was just natural for young lovers, wasn't it? If she remembered her books correctly, that's what a man and woman were supposed to do. They met, fell in love, had children.

 _Okay, maybe those books were also a bit outdated, and sometimes unbelievably misogynistic in their representation of the woman's overall purpose, but this, what they had now, this was a good thing, wasn't it?_

Syndra's frown grew as she floated throughout the institute, rather spaced out and ignoring other champions and summoners as she moved.

 _But good things were circumstantial and based around the individual. How would he feel to find out she was baring his child? Would he be excited? Happy? Would he be… Angry? Upset? Unhappy? Could he not want her anymore with such a responsibility being put on them both?_

 _But she could lose it, right? There was a good chance she'd lose it, so should she even worry about telling him? And what would that mean?_

Her eyes went wide.

 _Oh god she could lose it. What if she told him and they were both happy and then… Then the unthinkable happened? How would he feel then? Such a divide could destroy the two of them. Perhaps if she kept the secret to herself, at least, until she was fairly certain of an outcome…_

The Dark Sovereign let out a sharp breath as she continued. Right now, the poor girl was a mess of emotions and thoughts.

 _Dammit she was elated at the news, she was going to be a mother! Maybe! And then the two of them would have their fam-_

Syndra's eyes went wide as she gasped.

 _Oh no. Oh by the Gods themselves, she'd forgotten about that factor. Her family! True they'd abandoned her when she'd sought them out to tell them of what happened to her master, and yes she rather wished that a mountain would magically drop on their household, but how would they feel about her baring a child to a man she hadn't wed? How would they feel about her marrying a man they hadn't approved of?! That wasn't Ionian custom at all!_

… _Why did she care? She never listened to Ionian traditions in the first place!_

Syndra let out another deep sigh, nearing the exit to the institute and settling herself on a bench, her hands neatly folded in her lap as she sat, Even with her straight posture, she made herself as small as possible, and focused on taking deep breaths to remain calm.

 _Perhaps she'd feel better after talking to him, but where was he? He was never this late to get out of work…_

* * *

Loud hisses and screeches could be heard from the Institute of War's counselling office, angered shouts and the THUNK of knives landing into walls ruining the serenity of the hallway. Within the office, a large creature, half beautiful lady, half terrifying serpent, flung bolts of noxious poison at a much more agile, red haired woman.

In the corner of the room, in a chair, sat a robed man with long brown hair, his fingers pinching his brow as he waited for the two to calm down.  
"You see this?! This is why we don't get along!"

"We don't get along because you refuse to share your things!"

"It's a hair brush, Cassie! It's not that expensive! Buy your own!"

"I like yours though! The bristles are better than most and I can't find one like it!"  
"Well just- Wait why the hell do you need a hair brush! You don't even have hair anymore?!"

"Did you just insult my condition?!"

"I made a valid point!"

"You bitch!"

"You're the bitch!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Champion Du Couteau's, please," The Summoner finally said, garnering the attention of both angry women as he stood, "It seems you two are experiencing a schism, and it's not over trinkets and items."

Approaching Cassiopeia, he gently took the hair brush from her, before pointing at it.

"See this? This represents the divide between you two, one that has been steadily growing from all the hardships you two have faced."

Both women settled down now, cross armed and glaring at one another, the Summoner continuing.

"You have both confessed to me about how hard the loss of your parents has been, as well as the changes that Cassiopeia's condition has had on your household. By all means, you two have every right to be angry, feel upset, maybe even a little spiteful."

He focused on the brush for a moment, before forming a perfect duplicate of it, handing the original back to Katarina, and the other to Cassiopeia.

"But your problem right now is that you don't just have one rift, you have two. You have the rift between each other, and a rift within yourselves. Katarina, you work yourself to exhaustion every day proving to yourself that you're the best at what you do, but you never give yourself time to acknowledge what you've already accomplished. Cassiopeia, you stare at your own reflection, poking and prodding at your body and hating your appearance, without realizing that you have become one of the most extraordinary beings in the world. You both have qualities that make you great, and yet, because you refuse to focus on your own good, you only allow yourselves to see the worst in each other as well."

He approached Katarina now, gently lifting a loch of her red hair for Cassiopeia to see.

"Cassiopeia, doesn't your sister have beautiful hair? Can you say that about her?"

The snake woman seethed, but nodded, "Yes.. I suppose it does look nice. It's always had good texture, even when we were children it was soft to run my human fingers through."

He smiled, letting go of the red head and moving to the other woman, his hand sweeping across the Lamia's scales.

"And Katarina, even though she is different, aren't Cassiopeia's scales shiny and glamorous? Even with her change of form, can you acknowledge that your sister is still beautiful?"

Katarina huffed, crossing her arms and looking away, "... Yeah. Cass still has the looks of the family."

"Now, Cassiopeia, and please do not take offense to this, but do you think you might be taking Katarina's hair brush because you miss having hair like hers?"

The Lamia looked away, ashamed, while the man looked to Katarina.

"And Katarina, do you perhaps not want to share the brush, because you think Cassiopeia already looks good enough without it, and you perhaps feel slight envy of the eyes she has always drawn?"

The red head simply let out a deeper huff, the Summoner coming between the two.

"These are minor annoyances, pet peeves you two have for one another, and, while I doubt these started recently, I also doubt that, before your tragedies, these issues caused you two to fight with such hate. I think you two are merely funneling your anger and grief over your tragedies at one another, with these peeves merely being the driving force in which to use it. Here's the question."

He turned to the assassin, "Katarina, do you love your sister?"

The woman scoffed and glared at him, "Of course I love my sister. If I didn't, my knives wouldn't have missed."

He turned to Cassiopeia, "And you, Cassiopeia, do you love your sister?"

The Lamia grumbled, but met his eyes.

"Yes…" she said, "I do love my sister, otherwise I would have poisoned her in her sleep…"

He smiled, "And I think you both know that. Two of the most deadly women in the world, if they hated each other, would not live under the same roof with only scuffles between them. You two are sisters, family, and you two need to acknowledge that fact more, and not only remind yourselves that you're both hurting, but tell each other when that pain needs comfort, rather than lashing out."

Both sisters were quiet for a moment, before Cassiopeia murmured.

"I'm sorry, Katarina. I know it's not your fault…"

Katarina did her best to stay poised, but tears trickled down her face.

"Oh Cassie… I'm sorry too..."

The Summoner smiled as the two embraced, both sisters finally acknowledging the other, their hug lasting several minutes as the two released their grief, sadness, but more importantly, showed the other they cared.

When they finally broke the hug, both were red eyed and teary, but they each held a smile on their face. The Summoner standing with his own smile, hell, even wiping his own eyes once.

"Here is what I want you two to do from now on," he said, "You two are going to eat dinner together every night, and spend at least one hour a day either talking or doing something you both enjoy together. I also want you two to visit me periodically to tell me how things are going, is that okay?"

Both nodded, though Katarina did point out that she would be away on missions, to which the Summoner responded that she should spend twice the time with Cassiopeia before she left.

Both sisters, now united again, bade their goodbyes and left together, apparently to go shopping for a brush for Cassiopeia's scales, as well as indulge in their favorite pass-time, 'messing with Talon'.

The summoner watched them go, before collecting his things, repairing his office with magic, and then going off to meet his love.

* * *

Syndra was still deep in thought when she heard the familiar footsteps of her fiance, that usual warm smile on his face as he came up to her.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said, "Why does a lady as good looking as yourself have a pouty face?"

Syndra sighed. She'd been going back and forth on what to say to him.

 _She couldn't just lie to him. She had to tell him! She had to tell him right now! No, she couldn't! What if she lost it?! What if she didn't lose it?! What if he didn't want that?! No, she had to tell him right now, she had to-_

"I'm… I'm just tired," she said, forcing herself to smile at him. That fake smile she'd gotten so used to doing since she was a kid, that one she used to use to make people think she was evil and enjoyed it, "But it is good to see you again."

"Aww, sorry to hear that, maybe I'll-"

The summoner paused when he felt The Sovereign wrap her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly. Her face buried against his side.

He stared at her with confusion, Syndra was never this affectionate, except maybe in bed… But it's not like he was going to complain.

"... Let's go home." she said, after a minute, "And no paperwork or note taking tonight. I just want to be alone with you and rest."

She stared up at him now, "Is that alright, Summoner?"

"... You know we're engaged right, you can just call me Jay…"

"Answer the question."

He furrowed his brows, but nodded.

"Of course it's alright, Syndra. You know it's always alright."

With that, Syndra stood up, her arm still around him, and the two walked out of the institute together, before floating into the air and making the steady journey back to where she kept her Temple above the nearby down.

 _Telling him would have to wait._


	2. Chapter 2, Secrets, Darius and Kled

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys! It's HoneyBadgerDC again! Holy shit I updated wtihin a month for once, WOW! Let me just say that the reaction to the new Confessions has been brilliant so far, and so many of you have written me beautiful letters telling me how much you missed me. It warmed my invisible badger heart. Thank you for all of your support over the years, and for joining me for this final journey!**

 **Also, let me thank the four wonderful people who have decided to support me on thus far! Knowing you like my work enough to support me and my original projects is so unbelievably flattering.**

 **If you'd like to think about supporting me, you can find my at .com!**

 **Okay! Thanks again! Remember to submit your Confession ideas!**

 **LOVE YOU KTHX**

 **-HoneyBadgerDC**

* * *

The summoner was stirred awake the morning rays struck his eyes through the window of their bedroom, a soft grunt escaping him as he mildly stretched, his right arm completely numb from Syndra having lain on it all night. It was unlike her to be so affectionate, she was in the exact same position they'd been in since they'd gone to bed, wrapped tightly in his arms and curled into a ball. He felt bad that he had to leave her here, but maybe he'd do something nice for her when he got out of work.

A gentle kiss to those silver lochs he adored so much, before he began to move. Syndra's fingers, however, gripped him, probably a natural reaction as she let out a low breath.

The summoner smiled, gently easing himself out of her grip, before slipping out of bed and moving to get prepared for the day, making sure his footsteps were absolutely silent as he left their bedroom, only stopping to take one more glance at his beloved, before going about his day.

On the other side of the Sovereign, however, hidden to the Summoner, were Syndra's purple eyes, wide awake and staring at the wall, her hands hugging herself as she let out another low breath. Her stomach felt like a bubbling pit, though it wasn't from the sickness. No, it was the creeping anxiety, that sunken, aching feeling that one gets when they have made a mistake, done a wrong, though she knew not why such a reaction had taken hold of her.

Keeping her secret was keeping them both safe for now, she only had to wait a few months to tell him, right? That wasn't so long…

Suddenly, the Sovereign's eyes went wide and she moved her hands over her mouth, leaping out of bed to run to her bathroom.

That time was the sickness.

* * *

 _ **Warning. There is HEAVY language and profanity in this chapter from this point on. If you don't want to see a psychotic Noxian yordle curse his ever-loving guts out, then you should probably not read this bit. That being said, if you're a fan of rabid major-commodore-general whatevers blowing a gasket, then this is the confession for you!**_

* * *

When the Summoner arrived to his office, he was surprised to see he already had his first clients waiting there. One was the tall juggernaut of Noxus, Darius, who towered over the mage with his shining armor and his crimson cape, his eyes glinting with irritation, though not aimed towards his counselor.

No, his anger was reserved for the other with him, a much shorter character, a yordle, to be exact, with white hair, a scar, and a traditional old-style Noxian war uniform. The thing glared at the Summoner with one beady eye, his lips curled into a scowl.

"Well look who fin'lly decided to show up!" The Yordle scoffed, "We been waitin' here for so long I thought Noxus got a new Grand General!"

"We have been here for six minutes, Kled, and we are early," Darius grumbled.

"You shut yer yapper, I was talkin' to the girly man here, speakin' of which, why the hell you got girly hair?! You need a damn haircut! Hell, you need a head cut!"

Badger blinked,

 _Aww… It's slow._

"Right… Anyway, good morning to you, General Darius, and to you, ehrm…?"

"Kled! Ya stinkin' fruit! What is that I smell on ya, smells like a woman shoved you up her-"

"Kled, enough," Darius growled, "This is the counsellor I spoke to you about. He is not deserving of your belittlements."

Kled turned towards Darius with the wrath of god in his eyes… eye... before lifting two fingers to point to his visage, then at Darius's.

"... Smell like a woman? I-"

The Summoner blinked, "Oh, you mean my soap? It's my fiance's, I was out of mine…"

 _Don't tell him it's yours. Don't tell him it's yours._

"Whatever you say, hope the turd sniffer's actually valuable, else Skaarl's gonna eat veggies later."

"Veggies?"

"DID I ASK FOR YAPPIN' FRUIT BOY?"

The second Badger unlocked the door, Kled kicked it open and marched in, Darius just sighing as he entered, before turning to Badger.

"I'll send you what I order my soldiers to use for hygiene," he said, "We'll get you sorted out after this."

 _Don't tell me how to live my life. Maybe I like keeping my hair soft and flowing. You don't know me. Syndra likes it. Syndra plays with it. You'd like it too if you played with it. Why am I thinking of Darius playing with my hair? Why am I talking to myself in my head? I think I should start seeing a counselor..._

"Yes, sir," Badger replied, closing the door behind them, "Thank you, sir…"

Taking his seat across from the two of them, he retrieved his journal marked 'Confessions' and opened it to a blank page, a pen appearing in his hands as he adjusted his position.

"Well then, you two have me for the next hour and a half, why don't we get started then?" he asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is! This yella' bellied tater tot's been sniffin round the enemy's cooch!"

"Kled!"

"What?!" He asked, enraged, "Don't you try to git out of this ya tongue tied turd licker! I seen you bein' a sneaky sneak in the night, headin' into the quarters of the Institute where ya think no one's lookin, meetin up with the baguette bitch and gettin' all forbidden lovin'. Kled's been watchin' you like a hawk, and Skaarl does not approve!"

"... I'm so confused, what?" Badger asked, lifting an eyebrow as he jotted some notes down.

"You heard me!" Kled shouted, "This big lunk head's got a slick willy for a Demacian girl! The one who looks like she's got a Skaarl fat in her nose all the time and talks like she's got a speech impediment! Somethin's wrong with 'er, Darius! No one else talks like that in Valoran!"

"Speech impediment? Demacian gir-"

Badger's eyes went wide as he looked at Darius, who looked completely humiliated and pale.

"General Darius, are you in a relationship with Fiora Laurent?"

"That's her Goddamn Demacian dog name!" Kled roared, jumping up and down in anger on the couch beside Darius, "This man's supposed to be a true Noxian good ol' boy, and what's he doin? He's gettin all tongue tied with sword slut and comin' up with words of love and shit. Well Darius, I got a few select words for ya!"

Kled stopped then, placing a hand on Darius's shoulder armor as he made a "tsk tsk." sound and stared him in the eye.

"We're concerned about ya," He said, "Well, I'm not. You make me want'ta projectvile vomit the last thing I ate before Boram's death all over this carpet. But Skaarl, well she wants me to talk to ya and try to talk some blammin' sense into ya."

"... That's… actually rather considerate of you, Kled," Darius began, "But you need not worry, I am simply using her to gather informati-"

"Was I finished talkin ya sneaky sneak tongued blood swimmin' trouser snake?!" Kled shouted, "Don't you lie to Kled! I ain't got my head under a rock! Look at'cha! You're the second in command of the Noxian military and you're fuckin' a Demacian noble woman! What'cha gonna do if ya knick knocker done knocks her up, huh?! You'll have yourself a half breed bastard that ol' Kled's gonna have to throw in a sack and drown like an unwanted puppy!"

"We are using protection, that is not a pro- Wait! I meant to say-"

"So you admit yer' slippin yer Noxian Guillotine into her Duelist's Dance!" Kled shouted, furiously, "I knew it! I knew it ya Swain suckin' bird licker! You are fuckin' 'er! What is it?! Is it her titties?! You can't find a good Noxian woman with good titties? I seen like four of'em here wearin armor that don't make no bloomin' sense! They're practically jigglin'em for you to see in them tight bras and skimpy outfits! And those give real good support- Ehrm, gruh, not that I'd know," He said, looking back and forth with his narrowed eye.

"So, if I'm to understand this correctly," Badger said, "Mr, uh, Kled, is it?"

"That is High Major Commodore of the First Legion Third Multiplication Double Admiral Artillery Vanguard Company, you lousy testicle tickler!"

"Right, uh, anyway, you are displeased with Darius because you disapprove of his relationship, yes?" the summoner asked, "But his relationship with Fiora i already strained as it is if they hide it like they do. Plus, we are living in a time of peace between the nations. Would not the unification of a Demacian Noble house and a Noxus leader be beneficial to all?"

"I swear it is not a relationshi-"

"No it wouldn't be 'beneficial to all' ya lion haired hippie!" Kled shouted, "It pollutes Noxus' good name and it makes us look like a bunch'a' nancies if a General is busy bein' cuddly with a uptight Demacian harlo- GLEHK."

Badger stood up to try to calm Darius down, the General having lifted Kled off the ground by his neck, his eyes burning.

"Insult her one more time, and I will snap your neck like a twig."

"If my options are, huhrk, liberty to voice my sound opinions or, gak, death, then I take Death! If you fail to see reason, then I'm gon' tell everyone in Noxus what you been up to, and you better believe that I'll be the first to volunteer to skewer your Demacian' humpin ass."

"Darius, remember your calm steps," Badger said, approaching slowly, "Deep breaths, go to your happy place, think of that steak place you love so much, think of the good wine and food, go to your happy place…"

The General squeezed Kled tighter, his eyebrows grimacing, before he turned back to Badger.

"This is a problem if he's going to tell people about our arrangement," He said, "It would not only tarnish my reputation, but it would dig Fiora's family a grave in Demacia. She's already planning to defect, given what they've done to her, but the time is not yet ready."

Badger nodded, scratching his chin, before snapping his fingers and looking at Kled, the Yordle turning purple with anger (and a lack of oxygen). The Summoner smirked then as he looked at Darius.

"Oh, I have an idea…."

* * *

"God damn invisible Badgers are puttin' things in my head again!" Kled shouted as he walked out of the room, "Skaarl! Skaarl?! Where the hell have you gone? Git to me my valiant steed!"

Darius walked out of the room behind Kled, an amused smile on his face.

"So he believes that all he saw was implanted to him by…"

"Invisible honey badgers. Yes," The Summoner said, lifting an eyebrow and crossing his arms, "He's absolutely out of his mind, all I needed to do was use a minor charm on him to give his erratic thoughts a form. He literally thinks that badgers are around him, influencing his decisions and tell him truths. It's all his demented psychosis, really.."

Darius chuckled, planting a hand on Badger's back in a friendly manner, though the Summoner thought his shoulder blades might have just been dislocated.

"Thank you. You prove your worth again, Summoner," Darius mused, "Now, I am off. I must go meet with my… associate."

"General," The Summoner said, forcing himself upright and stopping him, "If I may say one thing, though. Your relationship, it's hard, isn't it? Aside from politics, isn't it hard to be so far away from one another?"

Darius stopped, lifting a hand to his chin and stroking it, before shrugging.

"At times when I am at my desk filling out paperwork, or on the battlefield splitting skulls, or even in bed at night, I do miss and long for her touch. But right now is not the time for us to be together, and, truth be told… I do love her. It is hard, but her devotion is true, and my heart is of iron. One day, she and I will be together, and prove doubters and those who would be against our union wrong."

Badger blinked in surprise, but nodded with a smile, "Have you told her that?"

"I… Don't know how to. I believe she reciprocates but neither of us has the humility to admit it. As of right now, it's flirting and, well, sex, and occasionally laying together talking."

The summoner laughed, "That's love, General. Tell her exactly what you just told me, and I am sure that you will be pleasantly rewarded."

"... Are you sure?"

"I'm a professional. After all, I'm engaged to Syndra, right?"

"That is true, and the wooing of the Dark Sovereign is truly a testament in its own right to your abilities."

He laughed again, "That's true, but there's one other thing. Make sure that you tell her you don't want to keep this a secret forever. Make sure she knows that you want nothing more than to profess your affections from the rooftops. Make sure she knows you are keeping your relationship hushed for both of your wellbeings, and not out of shame."

"I believe she knows that."

"You never know, and it never hurts to remind her. After all…"

Badger went quiet as Ezreal rounded the corner, looking down as he walked into the office. Before Badger moved to leave the General, he whispered softly.

 ** _"Secrets can have serious consequences."_**


	3. Chapter 3, Exposed, Mordekaiser and Sona

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

AHHHH GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT SO FAR! I AM SO APPRECIATIVE OF THE HELP AND LOVE I'M GETTING 3 It's so good to be back in this place with fresh ideas and wonderful people!

Alright that's it for this one, enjoy the chapter 3

-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

"..."

"Stop giving me that glare."

"..."

"Enough is enough!"

"...!"

"You see! This is what I deal with!" Mordekaiser shouted, his fists thudding against the armor of his legs, his red eyes flared with anger, "The silent treatment, every single time! And for what?! Because of a damn pudding cup!?"

"...!"

Sona's blue eyes went wide as her brow furrowed, reaching into her large bosom, between her cleavage, before pulling her hand back out and raising a particular finger. Making an uncapping motion, she moved her fingertip around her lips, as though that gesture were her lipstick, and made it loud and clear to the gothic goliath her feelings on the situation.

Mordekaiser, taken aback by this, motioned his hands out to her as he glared at the summoner, who was making sure to remember that particular gesture, though he held back a grin out of fear for his immortal soul.

"Every time! It drives me insane!

"Well… have you thought of changing your behaviors and not eating her pudding cups?"

"...!"

"We have a shelf!" Mordekaiser roared, "She holds the top part of the ice box, I hold the bottom! Anything in the center shelf is for the both of us to take, which is where she keeps them!"

"However, at this point, regardless of rules regarding shelf space, she has asked you not to take them. That being said, Sona, you are being rather taunting if you leave them where he thinks they might be there to be shared with him."

"..."

"Sona."

"...?"

"I can't counsel you if you don't use your voice. If you have a point to make, this is the place to speak up."

"...!"

"Oh for pity's sake just speak to him," Mordekaiser growled, "I don't care if you say a word to me, I don't even want to hear you right now."  
Sona stuck her tongue out at him, before staring right at the Summoner.

"Fine," her voice rang in his head, "If you are so desperate to hear what I have to say, then here it is. I don't care about the stupid pudding. That is just what he thinks this is about. All he's doing right now is showing me how little he cares."

"But you're Sona Buvelle," The Summoner replied, tilting his head, "Without a doubt one of the most beautiful women in the world, you could have any man you desire. Surely if it was so bad with Mordekaiser, you'd just leave him for someone else?"

The Maven's blue eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, "I have been dating this metal oaf for the past four years, ever since the first PentaKill concert, and he hasn't given me so much as inch of reason to believe he wants anything more than what we have already. It makes me angry."

"Ah, so you're angry about Mordekaiser's commitment?" The summoner asked, jotting down some notes, "You think he's only in it for benefits, not a long term relationship?"

"I don't know what to think. He makes me so angry, with all of his rants of world destruction and how he tracks blood into my house, and don't get me started on his temper! It's enough to make me want to bash my etwahl on his stupid face!"

She furrowed her brows as her eyes flickered to him.

"But then he speaks to me in that damn tone he gets, it's low and soft and it makes my heart race. He touches me with so much sensitivity, I don't know how someone that strong can hold you like a lamb. I want… I want more out of this."

The Summoner nodded, "I see, so you don't really care about your pudding that much at all, it's just minor frustrations are becoming larger because of your overall disatisfaction. Have you spoken to Mordekaiser about this at all? That you want to take the next step?"  
"No! I'm a Demacian Noblewoman! He should be proposing to me, he shouldn't-"

"I have had enough," Mordekaiser rumbled, turning to Sona and narrowing his crimson eyes. The juggernaut leaned over to meet her gaze, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry that I ate your desserts," He said, "I will make a point of purchasing my own from now on, and will replace the ones I took. This is not a fight I think is worth having, especially not with someone who I value so highly."

Sona stared at him, then back at the summoner.

"Dammit, it's this crap that makes me love him, if only he could just push it further I'd be-"

The Summoner made a motion with his finger to Mordekaiser, the Maven turning to him and going wide eyed. In the man's iron palm was a solid onyx band, a crimson ruby, larger than her fingernail, furnishing the item.

"M-Mordekaiser?!"

"I heard your conversation with the Summoner," He rumbled, "You should have told me sooner. I did not wish to rush such an engagement with you, but if you were waiting on me to propose our union, then here it is. I wish to grip this world beneath my fingers and crush it, just so I may present it to you. Sona Buvelle, will you be my mistress of mayhem, my malevolent Maven, my dark Queen?"

The blue haired woman was practically bouncing as she let out a silent squeak, her mental voice completely erratic from her joy.

"...!"

She leapt up on him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing him and kissing the black void of his helmet's vizor.

"Yes! Let us drag this world beneath our heels and rule it with extreme force and prejudice, my love!" She squealed, causing the Summoner to twitch, and Mordekaiser to chuckle.

"Now why don't you and I go back to my room and-"

The Summoner went bright red as he listened to what Sona was saying, trying to shut off the mental connection as both Maven and Master of Metal grinned at him.

"We'll be off now, Summoner," Mordekaiser said, lifting his new fiance into his arms, "We have a wedding to plan!"  
"And a world to conquer."

With that, the two exited his office, leaving the young man astounded at what the hell had just occurred.

* * *

"Alright, this may sting a little bit, but I promise it is for your own good," Soraka said, holding up her hand to Irelia's head, her eyes glowing as she continued her work on mending Irelia's shattered soul. She'd managed to return some of it into the warrior, though a great portion still remained inside of her blade. It hadn't bothered her up until now, but lately, it seemed as if she were becoming two different people. One moment, she was her calm, peaceful self, the next, her memories and anger of the battlefields would surge through her, and she would become wrathful and angry.

"I'm well aware," Irelia said, crossing her legs and folding her hands, forming a meditative stance, "We have done this enough times. I am used to you tugging on the strings of my life at this point."

"Yes, well, no pressure at all when you put it that way," the celestial replied, "Aside from your spirit ripping itself apart, how are you this day?"

"No different than usual," Irelia replied, twitching slightly as she felt Soraka begin her work, feeling as if her skin were being tugged roughly from her chest. This always hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to that initial blast of Noxian magic she'd managed to catch during the war.

At another sharp sting, however, she winced. It wasn't as bad, but it definitely brought up foul memories.

"I have been focusing more on Ionians internal workings and affairs as of late, due to Karma handling exterior politics for me," She said, "I am exceedingly more concerned with threats from our own country lately. The Order of the Shadows is growing exponentially, that damn Zed and his flunkies practically waving their bottoms at us as we sit back, unable to act on them lest we anger our Kinkou allies. Varus's rampages seem to have cooled, though I cannot say for certain whether or not he will continue to remain our ally out of his former nobility, or if he will turn on us once he realizes his thirst for Noxian blood will never be quenched."

"Ah, well I suppose that's all well and good then," Soraka said.

"As for the Dark Sovereign…"

Soraka froze, her blue skin growing paler as she turned away to continue her spell, "What about her? She's kept in line completely as of late."

Irelia's eyes narrowed, "There's something going on with her, and I don't like that one bit. The way she moves, the way she acts around others, hell, the way she looks lately. Something's going on with her, the question is…"

Irelia's eyes flickered to Soraka's own, her gaze sharper than her sword.

"What exactly is going on with Syndra? I know she was here the other day, I saw her leave. Why was she seeing you, Soraka?"

The Celestial swallowed nervously, her ears twitching as she stopped her spell and smiled.

"I think we are done for today, Irelia," she said, "You should be fine until next we-"  
Irelia's hands were on Soraka's collar in seconds, her lips curling into a snarl as she stared her down.

"That Witch watches over our home like a vulture to prey, commanding immense magicks and just waiting for the time to strike. If there is something she is hiding right now, you need to tell me this instant!"

"Nothing!" Soraka said, stammering, "Syndra merely came to me because she was feeling ill, struggling with what she believed to be a serious sickness! I merely informed her that she ATE TOO MANY COOKIES."

Soraka blinked, her throat itchy from that spell, her eyes furrowing as Irelia narrowed her eyes.

"You're telling me that Syndra 'ate too many cookies', and that's why she came here to get your help? Doesn't that seem a bit ridiculous?" Irelia asked,

"I certainly thought so," Soraka said, nodding quickly, "But you know, when a girl's tummy isn't feeling good she should always check!"

Irelia stared at her, before realizing just how threatening she was being to the other. Slowly, she released Soraka's collar, before sighing.

"I'm sorry, Soraka," she said, "I'm just so on edge lately from the spell eating away at me. I don't know what comes over me, I just hear certain names or think certain thoughts, and it just… It takes me to a bad place."

Soraka frowned, but nodded, "It is alright, no harm done,' she said, "Though I do urge you to attempt to mind yourself around others. I can't do much to you, but someone like Syndra, who is bound to experience mood swi-"

She stopped, coughing loudly as her ears drooped, "I mean, well, you know how she is…"

"Yes, Syndra tends to be very emotional and erratic," Irelia growled, "You never know what's going to happen next with her. One minute she's the evil witch who wants to kill us all, the next, she's dating a Summoner and acting like a normal girl. I heard they're even engaged at this p-"

Irelia's world crashed on her when she stared at Soraka, the goat woman letting out a frightened "Bahahaa?"

"Too many sweets, feeling sick, mood swings?!" Irelia asked, her temper flaring again as she stood over Soraka, the wrath of gods in her eyes.

"She's pregnant, isn't she? The fool actually got her pregnant, didn't he?"

Soraka simply let out a frightened whine.

"Soraka! This is very important, how dare you attempt to hide this from me!"

"I can't help it!" She said, "Syndra placed her trust in me and then placed a spell on me to prevent me from talking about it, but I told her I'm a terrible liar! Irelia, you must not do anything rash! The Sovereign is more likely than ever to lash out, and there's a strong chance that she won't even have her PIZZA CRUST!"

Both just looked at one another as Soraka covered her mouth.

"I must speak to Karma about this," Irelia said, twirling around, "This is bad. If the Sovereign has offspring, then she could potentially begin a bloodline force that could wipe us off the face of Valoran."

"I don't think that's her goal at all," Soraka said, trying to keep up with Irelia as the Will of The Blades strutted down the hall, "I think she just desires to be a simple, caring ANTELLOPE to her RABID BEARS!"

Irelia frowned, "Well then I think Ionia should give her a baby shower," she said, "With arrows and swords and daggers."

"Irelia, no!" the other objected, "Syndra only wants to be left alone, and we haven't even given her that. We never stopped spying on her or invading her private life, and she hasn't actually committed a wrong since her first offense, which we still don't even know the full details of! You speak of wanting to protect Ionia, but what good do you do by simply escalating a conflict!?"

Irelia stopped then, before whipping around and sticking her finger promptly into Soraka's chest, staring down the celestial as her eyes glistened.

"Alright, what do you propose we do then? Just let her push the monsters out in peace? Want me to prop up her pillow as the end of days comes to us?"

Soraka shook her head, "No, I believe, if you truly wish to end your feud, you should attempt to reach out to Syndra, especially while she is in this time of uncertainty and unease. Having someone offer a home to you could be the beginning of a lifelong partnership."

Irelia was unconvinced, but she certainly wasn't going to ignore the counsel of a Celestial.

"Let us go to Karma," She growled, "She can be the tie breaker of this, though I want your word that you will not warn Syndra, regardless of either decision."

"My appointment with her is tomorrow! I can't lie, I couldn't even lie with a spell on me!"

"Swear to me that you will withhold this secret!"

"I swear!"

"Good," Irelia scoffed, before turning and beginning to walk again.

Finally, she had the opportunity to strike her enemy. The once godlike mage had come down to the world and regained her mortality.

Irelia began to smile.

Ionia would prevail.


End file.
